


Leftovers and Quickies

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [23]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Caught in the Act, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interrupted Sex, Kitchen Sex, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Quickies, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan and (Y/N) find themselves home during lunchtime - alone, hungry, and horny.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Leftovers and Quickies

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

(Y/N) raps her fingertips on her office desk impatiently as she watches her phone like a hawk. She's looking at the screen showing the live video footage from their townhouse's front doorbell camera.

Her stomach grumbles embarrassingly loud throughout her quiet office as all she can think about is last night's leftover oxtail stew just sitting there in the fridge, waiting for someone to eat it.

She eyes the clock above her office door as she knows Rosa, their housekeeper, is supposed to leave to do the grocery shopping any minute now. That will give her at least two hours to drive home, fill herself up on the leftovers, and drive back to the university.

No one will even know she was there. And if Alan asks where it all went she'll just say Alyson wanted to take some with her to daycare.

As soon as she sees the front door open on the video feed and sees Rosa stepping out, (Y/N) grabs her car keys and handbag and hurriedly makes her way out of her office. She keeps watching the screen until Rosa disappears out of frame down the street. She speed walks down the corridor on the way to the lecturer's parking hoping that no one would want to stop her in her mission. She nearly plowed over a student as she was so distracted by monitoring her phone. 

The whole drive over she had to constantly swallow as she couldn't stop herself from salivating at the thought of the delicious food she's about to consume. She hastily pulls her car in park in front of the townhouse and jumps out, slamming the door shut and arming her Merc.

She unlocks the front door and haphazardly throws the car keys on the sideboard in the front room. She can no longer contain her excitement as she gleefully rubs her hands together while making her way into the kitchen.

Upon entering the open-plan kitchen she stops abruptly and is somewhat surprised to see a pair of brown trouser legs sticking out from under the open fridge door.

She rolls her eyes in defeat as she realises Alan might have had the same idea as her. She quietly tiptoes closer and slams down hard against the fridge door causing Alan to jump in his shoes and shout a string of profanities much to his wife's delight.

(Y/N) can't help tho burst out laughing when she sees a pale white Alan slowly turn around and emerge from the fridge with a look of pure horror on his face.

"Why on earth would you think that was funny?" He sneers at her while holding a fork and open container.

His heart is still racing but he won't let her know how much of a fright she caused him. He almost swallowed the fork whole.

(Y/N) can no longer contain her amusement as she goes into a silent laughing fit, wracking her body with convulsions and causing her eyes to tear up. She clutches at her stomach as a sharp pain shoots up her side from all the laughing.

Alan, on the other hand, is clearly unamused as he stands there watching her, letting her have her moment. He sighs exasperatedly and rolls his eyes. On the inside, he's actually happy to see his wife laugh like that, but again, he won't feed into her childish behavior by telling her that.

She takes a deep breath in order to collect herself and wipes at her eyes before standing back up straight and looking at Alan again.

"Are you quite done?" Alan asks with one hand on his hip.

"I'm sorry," she gives another snort before collecting herself again. 

Alan clicks his tongue in annoyance. 

"I'm done. I promise," she breathes. 

He purses his lips and gives her a once over before turning back to the still open fridge.

"Well, at least move over and make some space for your wife. Or bring the container over to the counter," she offers after he makes no attempt to move from his earlier position.

He turns around again and eyes her suspiciously before reluctantly grabbing both the stew container as well as the rice container, and placing them down on the island counter. He grabs two bottles of ice-cold water from the fridge and places them on the counter in front of his wife.

(Y/N) is in a trance-like state as she watches Alan gracefully move about the kitchen. He grabs two bowls from the top cupboard and dishes a portion into each before heating it up in the microwave.

Cutlery clinks against fine china as they both eat in silence for a few minutes. As they are technically in a hurry to get back to work they decided to eat standing up.

"What brings you around to our _humble abode_ this hour of the day?" Alan asks playfully after running his tongue along the top of his teeth clearing it from all food. He looks expectantly over at his wife where she is leaning against the counter next to him. She's dressed very corporate-looking today: more like a secretary than the Executive Dean of Arts that she is. 

She stands back upright and turns to lean with her back against the island as she sighs with a mouth full of food. Alan glances a peek at her subtle cleavage and something stirs inside him. 

"I've been coming home every day for the past week during lunchtimes to grab some leftovers," (Y/N) confesses with a goofy smile after swallowing her food. She hates that she's been caught.

"You?"

"Same..." Alan answers somewhat guiltily as he too swallows a mouthful. "I don't know why I don't just pack myself lunches in the morning like back in the day when I first started filming."

"It's because you got spoiled for choice with the caterers on set. You became reliant on them to feed you during takes," she chuckles playfully before reaching behind her for her bottle and taking a sip of her water.

"But it's not the same anymore. The quality of food has gone down, I swear," Alan blows out a breath. "Maybe it's just because..."

"... nothing is better than a home-cooked meal," they both say in unison before chuckling at themselves.

"Right you are," she points her fork towards him and winks at him.

"How is it that the both of us have been coming home this past week and didn't run into each other once?" Alan muses with a soft frown between his eyebrows.

"... I have no idea, actually," (Y/N) replies. "Come to think of it I have been monitoring the front doorbell camera like a hawk. How did I not see you coming in or out at least once?" She ponders as she rubs at her chin with her well-manicured nails.

"Had I known we've both been sneaking around to get food for the past week I would've suggested a quickie since we're at home," Alan says in a low voice. He's testing her waters.

(Y/N) discreetly looks down to her wrist and checks her Smart Watch before replying with a cocked eyebrow, "I have time. How about you?"

Alan nearly chokes on a grain of rice. He was just being playful. Never did he think she would actually take him up on it.

Ok, sure, with Alyson in the house, more agile than before, and barging into every room without knocking nowadays, they haven't had the chance to satisfy each other for a few weeks now. Come to think of it, this is the perfect opportunity. They have the house all to themselves for once.

"For you, I can make the time, love," Alan growls as he quickly reaches for his black belt while unbuckling it with his tubby fingers.

She turns towards him and quickly stops him by stilling his hands with hers. He looks up confused. Her eyes are already glazed over, pupils blown wide with lust as she closes the distance between them by pulling him closer all while looking him straight in the eyes.

He can feel her hot breath on his lips. Within a second her plump lips are on his as she kisses him tenderly, _slowly_. He moans into her mouth at how soft her touch is and she smirks at hearing his sound.

He backs her into the kitchen island and without breaking the kiss he grabs hold of the back of her clothed thighs and lifts her gently onto the marble countertop.

She moves her mouth and places sloppy kisses on the side of his mouth, moving more down towards his fleshy neck. She places sweet kisses on his Adam's Apple causing Alan to swallow hard at the sensation. 

He moves his one hand up to her white blouse while trying to undo the dainty top buttons with his tubby fingers. His other hand makes its way to the back of her head as he proceeds to kiss her slowly again. He tangles his fingers in her short beach waves. 

He pulls back and stares at her for a minute. It looks like a scene from one of those horrible secretary pornos, but in fact, this is Alan's real life.

(Y/N) looks thoroughly kissed as her lips are swollen and stained a soft red. Her hair is ruffled up and the tops of her plump breasts are exposed, peeking out from her white silk blouse. Her black pencil skirt is hiked high around her thighs and he can see her wetness staining her white lace underwear already.

She looks at him expectantly through hooded eyelids.

"Finish what you started, Mr. Rickman," she says lowly in a challenging tone.

"With pleasure," he growls back with a smirk.

He stalks forward and kisses her passionately this time. He wastes no time pulling down his zipper and soon finds himself buried deep inside her tightness.

Their breathing quickens and soon they both find themselves panting as Alan continues to thrust relentlessly into her. (Y/N) loves his smell of arousal. She balls his shirt into her fist as she rocks her body forward, meeting his every thrust. At this rate she won't be able to last much longer as Alan is hitting her in all the right spots. Similarly, Alan has a full few weeks' load inside him that is begging to be released. 

"Mr. Rickman!" Rosa gasps in shock at the sight and she accidentally drops the brown paper bags containing the week's groceries. She quickly spins around and covers her eyes in embarrassment as she stands stock still in the middle of the living room.

No one heard her come through the front door.

"Rosa! What the f-" A shocked Alan quickly pulls his now flaccid cock out of (Y/N) and ducks behind the island in order to stuff himself back into his underwear and zipping himself up.

(Y/N) wishes the Earth would tear open and swallow her whole as her face turns a deep shade of red. Her ears are warm and practically glowing from embarrassment.

Luckily they made Rosa sign that non-disclosure agreement back in the day when she first started working at the Rickmans. At least they know she won't tattle to the paps.

"No, don't-" (Y/N) cautiously shouts as Rosa was about to turn around. "Let me just... get decent." She honestly cannot believe this is happening right now.

She looks shocked over at Alan who quickly helps her off the counter.

"I am so sorry, I came home to put away the groceries," Rosa stutters in her thick Spanish accent as (Y/N) hurriedly pulls down her skirt while Alan makes quick work to button her top buttons.

"None of this is your fault, dear," (Y/N) starts as she quickly tries to remedy the awkward situation.

"You can turn around now," she says and clears her throat as she turns to see Rosa's back still facing them.

Rosa turns around slowly without making eye contact and quickly bends down to pick up the groceries that fell to the floor.

"Yes, we just stopped by the house to grab a bite to eat," Alan adds before clearing his throat as he strides over to her and helps her pick up the remainder of the groceries.

(Y/N) awkwardly puts the lids back onto the containers and stacks them onto each other, not really sure what else to do.

With a grunt, Alan stands back up and places the last tomato back into the bag trying very hard to avoid Rosa's gaze. 

"Well... I better get back to it then," he raises his eyebrows unsurely at his wife while patting the sides of his legs.

"Yes, right. Okay. I'll... See you later then," (Y/N) stutters in response and grimaces at her awkwardness. 

As Rosa cautiously moves into the kitchen area to pack the groceries in their respective places, (Y/N) scans the open-plan rooms in search of her keys and bag. Upon seeing them in the front room she shuffles around the island and clears her throat again. 

"I... better get going too, Rosa."

"Okay, ma'am," she smiles an awkward smile that does not reach her eyes. 

"Right. Okay," (Y/N) pulls her lips in a tight line and turns around to leave. 

"Was it good?" Rosa calls after her employer. 

Her whole body tenses at Rosa's words. She stills in her tracks. Blood rushes to (Y/N)'s cheeks and she still cannot believe the embarrassing situation that Alan and she just created. She turns around slowly. 

"Sorry?" She hopes she misheard Rosa's question.

"The oxtail, ma'am. Was it good?" Rosa replies with a smirk.

 _Rosa, you sly little devil._ _She's trying to break the ice._

(Y/N) knows bloody well that the oxtail is not what she's referring to. A wide smile spreads across her face and as much as she wants to hide it, she cannot. 

"It was _amazing_ , Rosa," she says and turns around to head back into work. 

Sex with her husband is ... _always_... amazing. 


End file.
